Dangerous Days
by FionnaTheHumanGirl
Summary: The Killjoy's find themselves in the evil clutches of BLI's attack dog Korse. What will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

Note: This was my first ever fan fiction! XD

It's a Killjoy fanfic but with some changes, which I will now list:

1) Mikey is 16. I know Frank is the youngest but it's my story haha ^^  
2) Gerard is 17, Ray is 18 and Frank is 17 as well.  
3) There all very overprotective of Mikey.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Chemical Romance (I wish NOM!) and I'm not making any money off of this.

It may turn into a slash, I don't know yet hehe!

Ok, now that is done, on with the story! xD

_

Dangerous Days

Chapter 1

Party Poison opened his eyes. His bright red hair lying limply over his eyes. The first thought that came into his head was How am I still alive? His last memory before everything went black was his team infiltrating BLI headquarters, which was a stupid mistake on his part, four against, what a couple of hundred Dracs? Bad idea.

He remembers Korse pushing him up against the wall holding a gun to his throat, giving him an evil smirk before he pulled the trigger. The last thing he heard was his sweet baby brother's voice crying out in anguish and anger. God he hoped his team made it out with Grace, especially Kobra Kid, his brother.

Party Poison's second thought was Where the hell am I? He looked at his surroundings for the first time and noticed the thick metal bars all around him. A cage. How degrading is that? He suddenly felt very claustrophobic and he struggled to keep calm. He slowly sat up and looked around. His heart dropped.

Two cages were in front of him, one containing his best friend, Fun Ghoul, and the other containing Jet Star, still unconscious. Then, he took notice of the burnt clothes on his friends. Fun Ghoul by the look of it was shot twice, once in each shoulder and Jet Star had taken a direct hit in the chest. Party Poison was dreading what condition his little brother was in but he turned to his right.

His baby brother was lying on the floor of the cage facing him. Party Poison couldn't help but smile at the innocent, peaceful look on Kobra's face. He tore his eyes away from his brother's face and checked him over, seeing a burn in his shoulder and stomach.

"Oh Mikey," Gerard said sadly, "Look at what they did to you."

Gerard (Party Poison) jumped slightly when he heard somebody moan as they woke up. Gerard looked over to Jet Star as he stiffly sat up and started to rub his chest.

"Ray, you okay?" Gerard asked.

Ray looked at him. "Gerard, you're still alive? I thought you were dead, we all did."

Gerard sighed. "To be honest, so did I? Yeah, I'm okay."

Ray looked at Fun Ghoul (Frank) and Mikey. "Are Frank and Mikey okay?"

"I don't know. Ray, what happened after I was shot?"

Ray looked at him and sighed. "After you `died' Mikey tried to save you. He just couldn't accept it that you were gone. He got a good shot on Korse; I actually think he hit him."

Gerard looked at Mikey and smiled at him. "He's a little hero."

Ray smiled. "Yeah he is but he got shot straight after. Frank also tried to help you but he got tackled by a Drac and he didn't get there in time to help Mikey. Me, Grace and Frank made a break for it but Frank pushed me and Grace out the door and told us to run. Then, I got shot."

"Wow, who knew Frank would be so heroic? That was really brave of him." Gerard smiled.

"Frank would do what?" Frank groaned as he pushed himself up, his long black hair covering his eyes. He sat up and looked at Gerard. "Are you okay?"

Gerard smiled sweetly at him. "Yeah I'm okay. And you, you're a hero Frank. You helped Grace escape. Thank you."

Frank blushes slightly. "It was nothing honest." Frank looked at Mikey. "Is sleeping beauty over there going to wake up soon?"

Ray looked puzzled and worried. "He should have woken up by now. It's dangerous for him to be stunned for this long at his age."

Gerard and Frank looked at Mikey worriedly. "What do you mean by dangerous, Ray?" They asked in unison.

Ray pondered this question for a second. "Well, I heard that when stunned in young teenagers, it could cause serious injury to the body."

"What!? Mikey, baby bro, time to wake up now." Gerard shouted worriedly.

"Yeah, c'mon sleeping beauty, wake up for us. " Frank said.

...Wake up...c'mon Mikey... Through the haze in his head, Mikey could hear his brother's and Frank's voices trying to wake him up. Being a stubborn sixteen year old he didn't wake up. ...Please wake up... Gerard's frantic voice broke through and Mikey became worried. Why was his brother trying to wake him up so badly? Mikey decided to humour his big brother and Frank.

Gerard and Frank both noticed Mikey's eyelids flutter before they opened into slits. Frank smiled at him. "Hey, Mikey Wikey, you okay?"

Mikey slowly opened his eyes fully; he is in a bit of pain from the burns. "Franklin, how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Frank stuck his tongue out at him. "And how many times have I told you not to call me Franklin? That's not my name."

"A lot." Mikey weakly giggled.

Gerard is very worried, not the normal worried but the overprotective big brother worried. "Mikey, are you okay, little bro?"

Mikey smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm glad you're alive, big brother."

Gerard smiled but it disappeared when they heard a key being turned in a lock. The door slowly opened and Korse walked in with two Dracs following behind.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The Killjoys, huh?" Korse tutted. "I've got to say you kids have been a thorn in my ass for a while."

Frank smiled. "You have no idea how happy that makes us."

Korse smirked at him. "You have no idea how happy I am seeing you four locked up and in my complete power. I can do whatever I want."

"Don't count on it, asshole. We'll be out of here before you know it." Gerard stated. Korse walked over to Gerard's cage and lowered himself to his eye level.

"I doubt that, Party Poison." Korse stood back up and looked at each of them. He smiled when his eyes landed on Mikey.

"I want to take one of you for questioning and I think I've found the one I want to play with." Korse stated evilly. He walked over to Mikey's cage. Ray suddenly knew what he was thinking.

"Don't you dare touch Kobra Kid!" Ray snarled.

Korse looked at Ray over his shoulder. "What can you do to stop me, Jet Star? You're in a cage." He turned back to Mikey and smirked at him.

"Your coming with me, little one," He sneered at Mikey as he unlocked his cage and grabbed his arm roughly.

"Hey! Let me go!" Mikey shouted, he was slightly scared as he started to struggle against Korse's hold. Korse got impatient and yanked him out of the cage and pulled him up roughly.

Gerard grew angry. "Let my little brother go now, asshole!"

Korse tried to hold a struggling Mikey but gave up and pushed him into the hands of the two waiting Dracs that came in with him. "Hold him!" He shouted at the Dracs, and then he turned to Gerard.

"Your little brother is coming with me, end of story. Now deal with it."

"If you hurt him in anyway, we will kill you when we get out of these cages!" Frank said angrily.

Korse smirked. "If you get out that is. Until then, you're all mine to play with. Now, I'm going to play with the little one and the best thing is, you're all going to be able to hear him scream."

Gerard's eyes widened. "What?! You son of a bitch! You better not hurt him!"

Korse just smirked at him and motioned to the Dracs to take Mikey out the room. "Don't worry, we'll take very good care of him." He laughed before he shut the door and locked it behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Your mine to play with and now I'm gonna play with the little one and the best thing is, your all going to be able to hear him scream...Don't worry, we'll take __**very**__ good care of him._

Korse's last words ran circles around the Killjoys' minds. What could he be planning to do with their youngest? Party didn't want to know or think of the horrible things they could be doing to his baby brother. Kobra was 16! He was still just a kid in Party's eyes. The fear he must be experiencing right now must be overwhelming.

Jet spoke up suddenly. "Guys, we need to find a way out of here and rescue Kobra. I think  
I have a plan. We find a way out of these cages, find Kobra, Kill Korse and break out of here."

Ghoul sighed. "It's easier said than done, Jet. For one, how are we gonna get out of these cages? Also, how are we gonna save Kobra when we don't even have our guns?"

Jet sighed. "Yeah, your right Ghoul," he then turned to Party, "Do you have any ideas?"

Party looked at Jet and then turned his attention to the room they were in. There was hardly anything in the room except the cages but something colourful in the corner caught his attention. His eyes lit up and a smirk made it's way to his face.

"Party, your smirking. That means you have an idea, doesn't it?" Ghoul said, hopefully.

Party nodded. "Yes I do, Ghoul. Look over there." He pointed to the far right corner of the room, where four brightly coloured ray guns sat. "It's our guns. Jet's plan is starting to become more do-able."

Jet smiled but it dropped from his face as fast as it came. "Yeah, that solved one flaw in my plan but what about the other? How are we gonna get out of the cages?"

"Ghoul, do you still have the paperclip you found?" Party asked, turning to his best friend and secret crush.

Ghoul smirked. "Yes I do, Party. I'll get right to picking theses locks, shall I?"

Korse smirked at the young boy who was currently strapped to an upright, chrome table. The kid put up one hell of a fight to avoid being strapped down. He had kicked out his legs with a lot of force for a young boy and he even connected with a Drac's face. He had managed to knock the Drac clean out. But, in the end he was still far to weak to pose a real threat due to the fact he had tired himself out. His brother on the other hand...

Kobra weakly struggled against the restraints wildly but still weakly, he wanted off the table. He wanted out. He wanted his brother. Kobra's heart began to beat rapidly in fright when he saw Korse with a syringe in his hand and walked towards him.  
"Stay the hell away from me! I don't wanna become a Drac!" Kobra shouted, completely paniced. He didn't wanna become a mindless drone with no emotions, loyal to this asshole and BLI. He'd rather die.

Korse laughed evily. "You've got it all wrong, little one. This is a different kind of drug. We call this one our torture drug. It amplifies the victim's pain levels so even a tiny papercut would feel like there finger was slowly being sawn off but a butter knife." He placed the needle by Kobra's neck before stabbing it in his neck and pushed the liquid into Kobra's bloodstream until the syringe was completely empty. Kobra whimpered in pain and fear when he actually felt the liquid under his skin and knew he was in deep trouble.

"It works almost instantly. I'm going to be asking you questions now, Zone Rat. If you give me a false answer, I'll cut you with this knife." Korse showed a cruel looking knife. It was very sharp and was stained with some other poor Killjoy's blood. "If you don't give me an answer, I'll dislocate one of your fingers. You got that, Kobra Kid?"

Kobra shocked himself when he felt a rush of defiance come from nowhere. He spat at Korse. "Bite me asshole!"

Korse smirked. "maybe later, little one. Okay, question time, we'll give you an easy one first. Is Party Poison your brother?"

Kobra smirked, defiance raidiating from him. "Wow, did you figure that one out yourself? Clever you."

Korse scowled and resisted the urge to slap the boy hard around his pretty little face. "Question two. What is Party Poison's real name?"

"Fuck you, Korse!"

Korse growled but a smirk crossed his face. "I see that you won't tell me. You need to be taught a lesson, don't you, young one?"

Kobra grabbed Kobra's right index finger and pulled and twiated it harshly, dislocating his finger with a sickening pop. The scream that escaped Kobra's lips was full of raw pain and fear. It was loud too and that's what the purpose of this was. It was also what Korse wanted to hear. Maybe this would remove the defiance from the boy. He also wanted Party Poison to hear his precious baby brother being tortured. Being hurt. He wanted him to suffer knowing his brother was hurting and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Fun Ghoul stopped picking his lock when a scream caught his and his friends ears. He knew who the scream belonged to but he just couldn't believe it. Ghoul looked over at Party to see if he knew who it was.

Party was horrified. He knew that voice anywhere. "Oh god, that was Kobra..."

Jet grew angry. "That son of a bitch! He's torturing him! He's just a kid, for god sake! How could he do that?!"

Party had never wanted to cry so badly in his life. It killed him knowing he couldn't help his brother until he got out of the cage. He was meant to protect Kobra and he was failing. "This is all my fault. If he wasn't my brother, Korse wouldn't show as much interest in him."

Ghoul snapped, hearing the defeat and self loathing in Party's voice. He shouldn't be blaming himself! He still had time to save Kobra. They all did. "Listen to me right now, Party Poison! This is not your fault, no matter how much you believe it is or how much you blame yourself for it, it's not your fault. Do you wanna know who's fault it is? It's Korse's! He's the one hurting Kobra and I swear we're gonna make Korse pay for hurting Kobra but we need you strong, Party. Kobra needs you strong. We'll get him out and we'll get things back to normal, I promise you we will."

Party let Ghoul's mini lecture sink in and he knew that Ghoul was right. Anger towards Korse replaced his self loathing and now all he wanted to do was tear that bastard's head off for hurting his little brother! His Kobra! His little Mikey who wouldn't even hurt a fly! He had promised to protect Kobra and he was determined that he was going to keep that promise. Even if he had to die to keep it.

"Ghoul, hurry up with your lock. We have a kid to save and a bastard to ghost."

"Yes sir!" Ghoul smiled, seeing the fire in his crush's eyes rekindled his. He went back to work on picking his lock.

Party made another silent promise to his brother in his head. _Don't worry Mikey, we're on our way. Stay strong, kiddo. Just for a little while longer. I promise we'll make that bastard wish he was never created for hurting you._


	3. Chapter 3

Kobra tried desperately not to whimper in pain but it was so hard. His finger hurt so god damn much! He suddenly remember what Party said to him once. _Kobra, if you are ever in pain, and I mean a lot of pain, just remember to take deep, calming breaths. Also, try to put it to the back of your mind and I know it will be hard to do that but it'll help I promise._ Kobra tried to calm his breathing and took several deep breaths but really, what he wanted to do was cry.

He was suddenly brought back to the aweful reality of his situation by a cruel laugh. He opened his eyes to meet a smiling Korse. Kobra shivered slightly, seeing him so close up with that smile knocked him sick. Korse was enjoying this!

"Awh, I'm so sorry, baby boy. Did that hurt?" His voice was dripping with fake concern and sarcasm. Korse stroked Kobra's hair, almost loving until Kobra puleed his head away from his hand.

Kobra opened his mouth to come out with a clever come back but, that's not what came out. What came out of his mouth was the last thing Kobra wanted. It showed that this was getting to him, that it was breaking him. A sob escaped his throat and he watched as Korse's smile got even wider and more disturbing.

"I'll ask you one more time, boy. What is Party Poison's real name?"

Kobra sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you. I'll tell you. His name is..."

Korse listened intently. "Yes?"

Kobra smirked. "Spongebob."

Korse growled in anger and finally gave into what he wanted to do all along. He slapped Kobra hard around his face. The boy screamed in pain, to him it felt like Korse had broken his jaw because of the drug. Korse smirked. "You know something, boy. I think I'll take you up on your offer of biting you now." Korse bit Kobra's neck, hard. Hard enough for his teeth to puncture the skin and draw blood. Korse smiled at the scream that escaped Kobra but he wasn't done yet. He pulled out the knife from it's holder and sliced down Kobra's chest slowly and pushed down, making the cut deep. Kobra screamed out as the five inch long cut was being carved into his chest. The wound bled badly and with that, Kobra finally broke. He let the tears run down his face freely.

"You think your so clever, Zone Rat! We'll see how long you last now. I don't want information now. To be honest, it wasn't about information in the first place that I was after."

Kobra looked at him, tears streaming down his face. "W-what do you mean?"

Korse smirked. "I wanted your brother to suffer. Your the perfect tool for me to make that happen. Every scream you have let out, your brother would have heard them. I want him to give himself up to me in exchange for you to go free. He'd do anything for his baby brother."

Kobra gasped in shock. "No...you can't do that!"

"Can't I?" Korse ran his finger down the wound on Kobra's chest, making sure to press down hard. He made Kobra cry out again in agony.

"That's it! Scream out! Let your brother hear you!"

Party had had enough! It sounded like his brother was being killed and he just couldn't stand it. If they didn't hurry Party was afraid they wouldn't get to Kobra in time and he would be dead.

"Ghoul, are you nearly done?"

Ghoul was busy still trying to pick his lock on the cage. He was struggling but he didn't want to tell his friends that but he knew he had to. They were getting agitated and frustrated just sitting around when Kobra could be dying. "It's hard when you're at the other side, Party. I'll be done..." The lock suddenly dropped to the floor as it was unlocked. Ghoul smiled. "...now."

Jet smiled. "God work, Ghoul. Now get us out of here."

Ghoul ran over to Jet's cage and easily dealt with the lock keeping Jet in the cage and opened the door, effectively letting Jet out. He then ran over to Party's cage and did the exact same to his cage.

Party smiled as he stood up and looked at Ghoul. "Thanks Ghoul. I owe you a kiss for this later. Thankyou."

Ghoul looked shocked, hopeful and stuttered. Ghoul never stuttered except around Party. "W-what? R-really?"

"Yes really but this isn't the time for this conversation. We need to save Kobra now."

Jet had already collected their guns and he proceeded to hand them to their respective owners. All except one. Party took Kobra's red gun with shaking hands and looked at it for a bit. All the thoughs of his brother just rushed at him all at once and he fought back even more tears. He shook himself out of his thoughts and put his brothers gun in his holster.

"How do we find Kobra, Party?" Jet asked.

Party couldn't believe he was going to say the following words about anyone, let alone Kobra. "We just have to follow the screams and ghost every Drac that gets in our way."

"Hell yeah! Let's get Kobra back!" Ghoul shouted.

Party lead them to the door but realized something. Korse had locked this door when he took Kobra. "Shit! The door's locked, remember? Ghoul, can you pick this lock?"

Ghoul looked at the door and laughed. "Sure I can. This is a piece of cake." Ghoul must of broken the record for fastest picked lock because he had it open within one minute.  
Party walked out the door and checked the white hallway. It was odd but there were no guards on the door or on the corridor. "It's clear. Let's go."

Korse sliced the boy's arm again and again, enjoying his screams of pain. He was having so much fun and he didn't care about the boy in front of him. He didn't care if the boy in front of him died because of what he was doing so he looked at his living, for now, work of art. Kobra was covered in his own blood and tears were falling down his face. He was terrified. He was losing blood fast and he looked like he was going to pass out. _Such an improvement,_ Korse thought to himself as he carried on slicing the boy. Suddenly, Kobra opened his eyes fully when a loud bang echoed around the room as the door was kicked down.

He felt relief wash over him as he saw his big brother and his best friends stood there, aiming their guns at Korse. Then, Party's eyes met Kobra's and Kobra saw overwhelming shock, anger, worry and sadness in his big brother's hazel green eyes that broke his heart fully.


	4. Chapter 4

Party nearly cried out in anger and horror when his eyes landed on Kobra. His poor little brother was a mess! He had so many cuts on his arms that were bleeding badly and he also had a huge slash on his chest that looked really painful. Then, his eyes met Kobra's neck and on the bite mark on his neck that was still sluggishly bleeding. That explained why Korse had blood around his mouth anyway. The worst thing though for Party was that his brother was crying. Korse had actually broken him!

This made Party even angrier. Kobra was always so strong. He never let anything bring him down and he wasn't scared of anything. He was so brave and sometimes he was even braver than Party in some situations. Hell, he'd even saved Party's life on several occasions and that was impressive for a 16 year old but Korse had managed to brake him. That bastard even had the guts to smile about it!

"Get away from my brother!" Party shouted and raised his gun higher, ready to shoot Korse if he made the wrong move.

Korse smirked. "Well, well, well. Looks like the Zone Rats got out of their cages."

Party knew the plan they had created when they were following Kobra's screaming. He was to distract Korse with Jet whilst Ghoul got Kobra down but he also knew this plan was going to be hard to pull off.

"Yeah, we're out. Now, GET away from MY brother!"

Korse smirked at Party and slowly walked back over to Kobra. He had another plan to make Party give himself over to him. He pressed down on one of the numerous cuts on Kobra's arm, making said boy scream out again, weakly. He even started sobbing, an extra bonus. "But he's such a fun to play with. He's my favourite toy. I don't want to ever stop playing with him."

Party visually flinched when his brother screamed out in pain. It broke his heart into a million pieces to hear his brother sobbing, showing just how terrified and how much pain he was in openly. He should never be this upset, NEVER! Not on his watch! He didn't trust his voice so he was greatful when Jet asked the question he so wanted an answer too.

"What did you do to him?" Jet asked, angrily.

"I just gave him one of our newly developed drug. We call it the torture drug."  
"What does it do?" Party growled at him, he was failing at his fight to keep his anger under control.

Korse laughed. "It's an ingenious little thing really. It amplifies the pain so even this-" He pinched Kobra's arm. Hard. Kobra, in turn, whimpered in pain. "-would cause five times more pain then it usually would."

Party growled. "You son of a bitch!"

Korse suddenly grabbed the knife, that was covered in Kobra's blood. It had left a sticky puddle of blood on the table it had rested on and he held it to the kids neck. "Ah, ah, ah Party. Don't do anything stupid or you won't have a brother anymore."

Party's eyes widened in shock. "No, please, don't hurt him! I'll do anything!"

Korse smirked, placed the knife back on the table and walked over to Party until he was stood right in front of him, toe to toe. "Anything?"

Jet watched as Ghoul reached Kobra and started to untie him from the upright table. He then turned his attention away from the scene, he didn't want Korse to find out what Ghoul was up to. He turned back to Party. "Party, what the hell are you doing?"

Party had also saw Ghoul reach his brother and knew he only had to keep up this act for a little while longer. There was no way he was giving himself up to the monster in front of him. Not alive anyway. "I'm doing what I have to, Jet. I'm doing this to make sure my brother is safe." He then turned his full attention back to Korse. "What do you want for me?"

"I want you to give yourself up to me. Without you, Party Poison, every single Killjoy will not have a leader to turn to. They'd be completely defenceless. You're the key to ending your stupid rebellion. If you give yourself up to me now, I will let your brother and your friends go."

Ghoul unfastened the last strap holding Kobra to the upright table as he listened to the conversation that was unfolding behind him. He caught the young teenager as he fell forward and Ghoul was shocked to find Kobra's body was shaking and racked with sobs.  
Ghoul's heart ached as he whispered and hugged Kobra tightly to his body. "Shh, it's okay. We've got you know. We're gonna get you out. I promise you, you're safe."

He felt Kobra nod weakly against his chest before he passed out and went limp against him. The whole experience must have left him drained but to also to double that up with bloodloss it's no wonder the kid had passed out.

Ghoul picked him up and held him close to his chest. He thought of Kobra as the little brother he never had and the thought of him having been tortured to the point of him passing out angered him. All Ghoul wanted to do was give Korse a taste of his own medicine. He wanted to inject him with his drug and do the same to him as he had with Kobra but something was stopped him. He had other and more important things to do. Namely helping Kobra and getting himself and his friends the hell out of Battery City.

And hopefully, all in one piece too.

Ghoul held Kobra even closer and winked at Party and Jet to signal that he had Kobra and that they should get out of there.

Party nodded slightly at Jet once Ghoul gave the signal. They both raised their ray guns and shot Korse in the chest. They knew that this wouldn't have killed the android in front of them but they knew it would give them the time they needed to get out of the building and back to the Trans-Am. Party ran over to Ghoul and looked at Kobra. He looked so hurt and fightened, even now he was passed out. Party gently stroked his hair and kissed his forehead before turning to Jet and Ghoul.

"Alright guys, this won't be easy breaking out. Ghoul, you carry Kobra and myself and Jet will cover you."

Ghoul nodded. "Okay Party, let's just get Kobra and oourselves out of this hell hole."  
Jet stood at the door, gun raised, and checked out the corridor for Dracs and S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/S. "All clear!"

The three Killjoys that were conscious slowly navigated the confusing maze of endless, white corridors. Luckily, they were met with little to no opposition from Dracs. Which meant that they were ether out on the zones or were out on raids. Party hoped it wasn't raids. The last raid they had found out about, three Killjoys had been ghosted and another two were turned into Dracs. Kobra had no yet woken up and every single one of  
them knew this was a bad sign.

When the beaten up Trans-Am came into view, all three Killjoys sighed in relief. Never had the sight of the Trans-Am been so welcomed and brought so much happiness before. They quickly made their way over to the car and Ghoul opened the back door and carefully placed Kobra in the back before he shut the door. He rushed over to the other side and climbed in next to Kobra. He laid Kobra's head on his lap amd gently stroked his violently blonde hair. Jet had gotten in the front seat while Party had sat in the driver's seat. Party took a second before he started the engine and looked in the rear-view mirror at Ghoul and Kobra. He smiled as he knew his brother was in good hands and started the engine.

"So, where to now, Party?" Jet asked.

Party revved the engine and with a cloud of sand and dust, sped off. Away from BLI. Away from Korse and hopefuly away from the bad memories.

"To the one place Kobra can get the help he needs."


End file.
